The Start
by In Love With Prongs
Summary: The first meeting of Lily and James


**Disclaimer: Everything you recongize belongs to the amazing J.K.R. not me.**

**Summary: Just my own version of how the fanastic Lily and James got together**

**A/N: This is my Fanfiction and it will be long, very long. It starts out a little slow but I promise it will get better. This first chapter is of when they first meet but next chapter will jump to their seventh year. Anyway, please R&R, I would rather have constructive critsism over flames (who wouldn't?). **

**--**

Lily Evans, an 11 year old girl with pure green eyes and bright red hair, said goodbye to her parents, Henry and Violet, at Kings Cross station on platform 9 ¾. After promising to write once a fortnight, at least, she boarded the scarlet that would take her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She was dragging her trunk looking for her best friend Severus Snape. She found him already sitting with a couple of boys. She made to sit with him when a boy by the name of Malfoy told her that only pureblood wizards were allowed in that carriage.

"What do you mean 'pureblood'?"

"Not muggle born of course."

"Why should it matter?"

"'Cause, mudblood, you aren't as good as us, and you shouldn't be here."

Severus had jumped up and started yelling at Malfoy when Lily quieted him.

"It's fine, I know that I deserve to be here just as much as any of you. I'll see you later, Severus, don't worry about it."

Lily continued down the train when she found a compartment with only one other person in it. The girl had very short, choppy, light brown hair and warm brown eyes. She looked just about Lily's age.

"Excuse me, d'you mind if I sit here?

"Not at all, I'm Alice Cromwell" Alice smiled and helped Lily with her trunk.

"Thanks, my name is Lily Evans, first year?"

"Yeah, you"

"Yes, I'm so excited, I tried to read as much as I could from the books before I came."

Alice laughed.

"Your parents are muggles aren't they? I'm half and half my Mum's a witch and my Dad's a muggle but I don't know him so I grew up with magic."

"My parents are both muggles but that shouldn't have anything to do with anything" Lily said defensively.

"I know that. There are just some things that are going on in this world tha.."

Alice was cut off when two boys walked in to the carriage, both were extremely good looking for their age. The boy closest to Lily had hazel eyes hidden behind horn-rimmed glasses and unruly, jet black hair. He spoke first to both the girls.

"Hello ladies" he winked "Mind if we sit here?"

Lily's eyes went wide when she got a look at both of them, she turned her head turned the window to try to hide her creeping blush.

Alice shook her head seemingly unfazed by their looks.

"Thanks, the name is James, James Potter and this is Sirius.. sorry didn't catch your last name before?"

The boy Sirius had dark brown hair that came to the middle of his neck and grey eyes.

He was about to speak when Alice cut in.

"I know you, you're a Black!"

James looked at him wide eyed.

"A Black? I thought you were alright."

"Oy, just because that's my last name doesn't mean I agree with them" he pulled a face as he said the last part referring to his family "I am NOT a pureblood freak."

James and Alice looked relieved and shrugged. Lily looked and the three of them in confusion, but they didn't notice.

"Well, I'm Alice Cromwell and this is" Alice was cut off by Lily

"Lily Evans"

She didn't want to be the quiet one and have other people talk for her.

For the first time James got a good look at her and his heart skipped a beat. Her green eyes piercing through him, her skin was sun kissed with a splash of freckles across her nose. Her lips were full and rosy and behind them she had perfect white teeth. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Wow"

Sirius elbowed him in the arm.

"You're staring mate."

"Are you going to sit or what?" Alice looked at them expectantly.

James sat next to Lily, as he did she shifted so her body was turned more toward him.

While she shifted he could smell her, strawberries. She flashed him a big smile and he felt like melting. That, right there, was when he knew it, he was going to fall for Lily Evans. If you asked him right then he would have said he loved her because, well, when you were eleven you probably thought you loved someone you found attractive too, but if they only knew at that point what it would actually become. James was not a shy person, infact, quite the opposite, he was very outgoing.

"Lily Evans, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen"

Lily couldn't hide her blush this time.

"Erm… thank you, James"

He slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"So, of course you wouldn't object to being my girlfriend I mean I'm quite dashing you are beautiful, it fits just right."

She shrugged his arm off.

"I'm sorry, James, but I hardly know you I think perhaps being friends would be best for now."

"Lily, Lily, Lily do you see what you are passing up here? Honestly, you know it's going to happen eventually, you will give in, and you will fall for me, how could you not?"

He grinned and winked at her again.

Lily looked taken aback. She was angered by his cockiness, and she would not have people making decisions for her. James noticed her eyes flashing dangerously.

"For your information, Potter was it?, I have a brain and I think for myself. I happen to know I will never fall for you, you are far to arrogant and big-headed."

Sirius and Alice had paused their conversation and looked from Lily to James.

James ruffled his hair nervously. Her words didn't really hurt James they just came as a shock. He had always been told that he was good looking why was it all of the sudden a bad thing to say?

He couldn't understand her and yet he still had an odd feeling they would end up together.

--

**A/N: So tell me what you guys think, do I have something or just quit now? and If anyone knows Alice's real last name (aside from Longbottom) and can tell me I'll change it. Kay thanks Review**


End file.
